


Light Of His Life (Falling For You)

by Gay_Crime_Angels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Doctor Who References, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Requited Love, but just a little bit, destiel.fanfiction Instagram One-Shot Contest, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Crime_Angels/pseuds/Gay_Crime_Angels
Summary: Prompt: Character A is putting up holiday lights/decorations and falls off the roof. Person B runs over to help them.Cas falls off the roof while setting up lights and Dean helps him. Dean thinks that Cas could never love him back, but oh boy is he wrong.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot Contest - December 2020





	Light Of His Life (Falling For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my submission for the December Fic Contest run by @destiel.fanfiction on Instagram. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please leave any feedback in the comments!

“Cas, I’m freezing my ass off out here. Let’s go back inside.”

“I am almost done. I wanted to put up some decorations and you two weren’t doing it.”

“Yeah, but it’s cold.” He whined back.

“Just hold the lights so they don’t break.”

“Fine, but you are getting me pie for this.” He grumbled in annoyance. Cas handed him the lights with a small smile and set up the ladder against the building.

“Of course, Dean. Anything for you.” Cas said softly. If a girl in a bar had looked at him the same way that Cas was looking at him right now, he would be getting laid. 

But this was Cas, and Cas didn’t feel that way about him. Sure, he caught Cas staring at him a lot of the time, and Cas always stood too close to him, but that is because Cas doesn’t know any better. There was no way that Cas could reciprocate what Dean felt for him.

It took him a while to understand what was happening, but when Dean finally figured out that he had a crush on Cas, it was already well past being just a crush. When Dean thought about it, he could see himself being with Cas. Cas was always there for him, and recently, Dean put a name to the feelings he had towards the angel that had pulled him out of hell. Dean loves Cas. Dean was in love with Cas. But he knew that there was no way for Cas to love him back, so Dean settled for friendship.

“Dean!” Cas’ voice startled him out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“Were you listening to me?”

“Sorry, the snow froze my brain.” He joked.

“Cute,” Cas said in that rough voice of his, and thoughts of what that voice would sound like in bed made him blush. He is glad that the cold is hiding his blush, but that is all that the snow is good for.

Cas climbed halfway up the ladder and stretched his arm out to Dean. “Hand me the end of the lights.”

Dean passed the end of the lights up to Cas, and the former angel stretched to pin the wire with the nails sticking out of the house. 

As they continued to hang the lights along the perimeter of the roof, some snow slid off the roof and slammed Cas in the face. He had not laughed that hard in a long time, and the sight of Cas’ confused expression made him burst into another fit of giggles.

“You good, Cas?” he asked, catching his breath.

“I am fine.”

“Ok, how much else?”

“We are almost done with the edge and I wanted to put some on the roof as well.”

“Cas, you are putting them on the roof too?”

“Yes.”

He sighed, but looked up at Cas’ face and saw how excited he was. “Fine. Just be careful, it’s slippery.”

“I am an angel of the lord. I know how to keep my balance.”

“You may have been, but right now you are human, Cas.”

“I will be careful.”

“Good.”

“Stay here with the ladder, I may need your assistance, but I can hold the lights myself.”

Cas climbed up and silently began working on setting up the lights. Snow was starting to fall, and Dean moved below the eves to avoid freezing to death.

He waited for about ten minutes while Cas worked in silence, but he was startled by a shout from Cas followed by a thump.

“Shit! Cas!” He ran over to Cas who lay unmoving and face down in a pile of snow.

He flipped Cas over and shook him, but Cas did not move or open his eyes. “Cas? Talk to me. Are you ok?” 

Dean attempted to feel a pulse, but his hands were too numb from the cold to feel anything.

“Cas? Come on, wake up. I can’t lose you.” He said brokenly while shaking Cas’ shoulders.

When Cas continued to not wake, Dean started crying. “Come on, Castiel. I never even got to tell you. I never got to tell you that I - that I love you.” he cried, “I love you and I’m in love with you and I have been for a while now. You are always there for me and always helping out me and Sam.” he choked “And I know you can’t feel the same way because you are so perfect and I’m just a screw-up but I need you. You need to wake up, Cas. Wake up.” He was met with more silence.

“Dammit, Cas. I told you to be careful.” He whispered.

“When are we ever careful?” Cas said from below him in a weak voice.

“Cas!” Dean shouted in surprise. “You’re okay!”

Cas flinched at Dean’s volume but smiled softly. “I heard your voice.”

“Shhh. Come on, let’s get you inside. Can you walk?” he interrupted, not bothering to think about what Cas had said.

“I think so,” Cas said, attempting to stand up.

“Here, let me help,” Dean said before grabbing Cas’s hand and walking him into the bunker. They settled down on the couch and Dean laid the blanket over Cas and started to walk down the hall.

“Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“Stay.”

“I’m just grabbing another blanket.”

“We can share, just stay, please.”

“Fine, Cas.” He said with a sigh before sitting down and sliding under Cas’s blanket. “Did you need something?”

“I heard you.”

“When?” Dean asked, hoping that Cas had not heard his crying confession.

“Outside, after I fell.”

“What did you hear?”

“All of it.” Cas paused, “You love me.”

“Look, I get it if you want to leave or if you want to smite me or whatever but-”

Dean was cut off by Cas softly kissing his lips. He sat confused for a moment, but quickly grabbed Cas’ face and deepened the kiss.

“Mnf-”

He pulled back for air and met Cas’ eyes. “What was that for?”

Cas chuckled before leaning close to his ear and softly whispering, “I love you too, Dean.”

“How long?” He asked desperately, hoping that he was not as much of a blind idiot as he was feeling.

“Years.”

“Son of a bitch!” he shouted.

“Is something wrong?” Cas looked at him concerned.

“Nothing’s wrong. Except we could have started dating a few years ago.”

“Dating?”

“Well, Yeah.” He said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“Is this your way of asking me out, Dean Winchester?” Cas smirked.

“Maybe it is, Castiel.” He smirked back.

“Then I say yes.”

“Great.” He said before leaning in for another kiss. This one was deeper and more passionate than the first and just as nice. He could see himself doing this all the time. 

When Sam returned from the hunt he had gone on a few hours later, he found half done decorations on the house and walked in to find Dean and Cas making out on the couch. He smiled that the two finally got together, and walked up to the couch where he was able to hear the noise the two were making. He suddenly smacked Dean on the side of the head before smirking down at them. 

“Did you have to do that, Sam?”

“Yes, because I do not need to hear that,” Sam said gesturing at Dean and Cas. “Look man, congratulations on finally getting together, but if you two wanna fuck, do it in your own rooms, not the middle of the bunker.”

Dean glared at his little brother, but then he popped up from the couch, grabbed Cas’ hand, and ran to his room, shouting “Okay, Sammy! See ya later!”

“Jerk!”

“Bitch!” He shouted back.

“Assbutt!” Cas yelled a second later.

Dean laughed before he and Cas got settled on his bed. 

“Let’s just watch a show or something right now, okay. I’m tired from worrying over you.”

“What show?”

“How about Dr. Who?”

“That sounds interesting.”

“It is. Let’s watch the eleventh doctor, he’s my favorite.”

“Whatever you want, Dean.”

Dean selected an episode and settled down against Cas to watch the show.

They watched a few episodes and were completely relaxed before Dean sat up and squinted at the screen. He paused it and yelled “That motherfucker!” before bursting into laughter.

Sam burst into the room and raised an eyebrow when he found Dean giggling at the screen. He turned to look at what Dean was freaking out over.

“Is that? Crowley?”

“I believe it is,” Cas responded to Sam who laughed and left the room.

“I thought the day could not get any better, but this is pretty great.”

Dean looked at Cas’ face and chuckled. “Oh, don’t act all bothered. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, and now you are mine. I’m not going to let you go.”

“Good. I suppose it was worth it to fall off the roof.”

“I guess I could say that you fell for me.” Dean smiled.

“Oh, that happened a long time ago,” Cas responded before kissing Dean.

If every Christmas season was going to be as good as this, Dean could see himself really getting into the “holiday spirit” that everyone always talked about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave any comments or feedback that you have on this! I would really appreciate it. :)


End file.
